gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team
is an original video animation (OVA) series directed by Takeyuki Kanda and Umanosuke Iida. Released between January 25, 1996 and July 25, 1999, the series spans twelve episodes and a compilation movie, ''Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team – Miller's Report, that also provides information on the events between episodes 08 and 09. Synopsis Universal Century 0079: The Jungles of Southeast Asia. During the One Year War, the Earth Federation and the Principality of Zeon are fighting a brutal guerrilla war for control of the area and its resources. Zeon’s best hope for victory in the region rests with an experimental mobile armor, the Apsalus and its pilot, Aina Sahalin. Meanwhile the Earth Federal Army, which has been fighting the Zeon in the region, receive reinforcements in the form of Ensign Shiro Amada, newly named commander of the 08th Mobile Suit Team. Aina and Shiro have met each other from a mutual rescue in space, but when Shiro discovers that Aina is in fact the pilot of the Zeon mobile armor he is arrested for treason. The Federation offers Shiro one chance at redemption: He must take the 08th MS Team deep into Zeon held territory to find Zeon’s hidden base. With the Zeon backed into a corner, and the Federation dependent on Shiro and his team for victory, the star crossed lovers must decide where their true allegiances lie: with each other, or with their respective sides. Characters Earth Federation Forces *Shiro Amada *Michel Ninorich *Karen Joshua *Terry Sanders Jr. *Eledore Massis *Sally *Rob *Pietro *Mike *Kojima *Jacob *Jidan Nickard *Isan Ryer Principality of Zeon *Aina Sahalin *Ginias Sahalin *Norris Packard *Yuri Kellerne *Cynthia *Gihren Zabi *Bone Abust *Topp *Arth *Dell *Barry *Masado *Nielba *Runen *Walter Janowitz *Military Woman (Kergerenko) Civilians *Maria *B.B. Guerrillas *Kiki Rosita *Baresto Rosita *Chibi *Hige *Noppo Mechanics Earth Federation Forces Mobile Weapons *RB-79K Ball Type K *RGM-79［E］ GM Early Type *RGM-79(G) GM Ground Type *RGM-79(G) GM Sniper *RX-75 Guntank Mass Production Type *RX-75 Berge Guntank *RX-79(G) Gundam Ground Type *RX-79(G)Ez-8 Gundam Ez8 Vehicles and Support Units *Big Tray-class *Dish *Fanfan *FF-6 TIN Cod *FFB-7Bst Jet Core Booster *Gunperry *Magellan-class *Medea *Type 61 Tank *Type 74 Hover Truck *Salamis-class Principality of Zeon Mobile Weapons *Apsalus I *Apsalus II *Apsalus III *MS-05B Zaku I *MS-06F Zaku II *MS-06JC Zaku II *MS-06K Zaku Cannon *MS-06RD-4 Zaku High Mobility Test Type *MS-06V Zaku Tank *MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom *MS-07H-8 Gouf Flight Type *MS-09 Dom *MS-14A Gelgoog *MSM-03 Gogg *MSM-04 Acguy Vehicles and Support Units *Armored Vehicle *Cui *Dodai II *DFA-03 Dopp *Dora *ACA-01 Gaw *Gunship Heli *HT-01B Magella Attack *Jukon-class *Komusai *P01B Luggun *Mad Angler-class *Musai-class *Sealance *Zanzibar-class Episodes Media Music Opening: * Arashi no Naka de Kagayaite (嵐の中で輝いて, lit. Shine in the Storm) by Chihiro Yonekura Endings: * 10 Years After by Chihiro Yonekura * Mirai no Futari ni (未来の二人に, lit. The Future for Both of Us) by Chihiro Yonekura (episode 11) * Arashi no Naka de Kagayaite (嵐の中で輝いて, lit. Shine in the Storm) by Chihiro Yonekura (episode 12) * Eien no Tobira (永遠の扉, lit. Gateway to Eternity) by Chihiro Yonekura (Miller's Report ending theme) Short Film *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team - Battle in Three Dimensions'' Publications *''The 08th MS Team Side Story: Trivial Operation'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team Novelization'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Ixtab, Goddess of the Fallen Soldiers'' (prequel) *''Mobile Suit Gundam the 08th MS Team U.C.0079 + α Tribute'' Compilation movie *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team – Miller's Report'' Gallery Gundam 08th Poster.jpg Gundam 08th Last Resort.jpg 51BHSW3XRWL._SL500_AA300_.jpg 511WMRW8B1L._SL500_AA300_.jpg 516GCAEN44L._SL500_AA300_.jpg A1jysCU+bvL.png|OST Img 1216543 37801084 1.jpeg Img 1216543 37801084 0.jpeg Img 1216543 37801083 1.jpeg Img 1216543 37801083 0.jpeg Img 1216543 37801078 1.jpeg Img 1216543 37801078 0.jpeg Img 1216543 37801071 1.jpeg Img 1216543 37801071 0.jpeg Img 1216543 37801068 1.jpeg Img 1216543 37801068 0.jpeg 356px-Img_1216543_37797732_0.jpeg 357px-Img_1216543_37794605_0.jpeg 357px-Img_1216543_37794605_1.jpeg 357px-Img_1216543_37797732_1.jpeg 355px-Img_1216543_37794602_1.jpeg 357px-Img_1216543_37794602_0.jpeg 08th MS Team.jpeg EZ8.jpeg Logo Mobile Suit Gundam The 08th MS Team.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam The 08th MS Team Logo External links *http://www.08ms-team.net/ *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team on Wikipedia *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team on MAHQ Chronology ja:機動戦士ガンダム 第08MS小隊